


Father, The Son, and the Secret Service, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-01
Updated: 2006-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I'm not asking you to go away.  The space reference was metaphorical."





	Father, The Son, and the Secret Service, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“It’s a boy!”

Hogan fell back against the pillows, crying silent tears. Josh fought the urge to vomit and then pass out, taking the scissors and cutting the cord. They cleaned him up; the nurse took him for a few minutes to look him over.

“Seven pounds, 9 ounces, and 19 inches long.” The doctor said. “He is a very good size.”

Soon the baby was resting in his mother’s arms. Hogan smiled, stroking his little baldhead. Josh couldn’t wipe the grin off his face.

“Oh my God.” He whispered. “He’s perfect.”

“Do you want to hold your son?”

“Is it OK?”

“Of course it’s OK Josh. Take him.”

He did, looking into his brown eyes.

“Welcome to the world Noah. I'm your dad and that really tired woman over there is mommy.”

“We’re going to have to take him now. Hogan you need some rest.”

In a few minutes, the room was empty; Josh and Hogan were alone.

“He’s beautiful. I have to call people.”

“I'm just going to let this sedative kick in.” Hogan murmured. “Mmm, sedative. I feel like I've been beaten with a pipe.”

“Close your eyes and rest; the hard part is done. I'm going to call everyone.”

“It’s like 6 o’clock on a Sunday morning Lyman.”

“I'm a dad…I’ll do what I want.” He kissed her lips softly. “Seriously Hogan, you sleep and I will go outside and use the phone.”

He and Hogan had been at GW since three that morning. By the time they burst through emergency she was too far along for an epidural. Josh cringed at the thought of having to do this totally natural. They had only been to about five Lamaze classes, squeezed between his work at the White House. How was he supposed to remember anything? For the first time in his life, Josh Lyman was walking into something he had no knowledge of whatsoever.

“White House switchboard, how can I help you?”

“Gigi, its Josh. Put me through to the President please.”

“What? Its 6:17 on a Sunday Josh. Pilot’s wakeup call on Sunday is not until 9:30.”

“Its an emergency. C’mon would I call if it weren’t? Would I be up at this ungodly hour?”

“OK, OK, but if this gets traced back to me…”

“I know, Josh who. Just do it.”

The muffled voice of the President of the United States came across the line.

“Sir, I'm a father. It’s a boy.”

“What?”

“I have a son!”

“That’s great. Who the hell is this?”

“Its Josh sir.”

“Josh?”

“Josh Lyman, Mr. President. You really aren’t a morning person, are you?”

“Josh? What's going on? What time is it?”

“A little after six. I didn’t want to wake you but babies come when they are ready and my son is here.”

“Congratulations.” There was no enthusiasm in Matt Santos’ voice. “Take a week off and spend it with your family. Make some wedding plans perhaps.”

“Sir, I wasn’t calling for vacation time. I…”

“Don’t be silly; Hogan needs you. Bye.”

Without any ceremony, the President hung up. That went over not at all as Josh had planned. Sighing, he dialed another number and prayed for better luck.

“Hello.”

“CJ, its Josh.”

“What's going on? Are you alright?”

“Hogan had the baby. We’re at GW.”

“Oh God.” CJ woke up suddenly. “Is she OK? Is the baby OK?”

“Mother and son are doing fine. She was a real trooper CJ…they had to go without an epidural.”

CJ shivered just thinking about it. She had to go completely natural with Charlie and it was a place she never wanted to revisit.

“I’ll come to the hospital.”

“Don’t come now. Its really early and I'm sure there’s procedure to the Second Lady just showing up. I just wanted to call you.”

“Is he beautiful?”

“The most beautiful thing I've ever seen. We named him Noah; Noah Thomas Lyman.”

“That will make the Vice-President smile. Well, kiss Hogan for me and I’ll talk to Ron Butterfield before stopping by later.”

“Will do. Bye.”

Josh hung up the phone, realizing just how tired he was. A large coffee, an extra large, would put him right where he needed to be. He watched with little interest as a black SUV pulled up to the hospital main entrance. A man and woman in black got out. One would have to be dumb not to know they were Secret Service.

“Mr. Lyman?”

“Yeah.”

“I'm Special Agent Claire Pulvano and this is Special Agent Roger Kearns. We need to talk to you sir. It is very important.”

“Yeah. I just need to get some coffee and get back to my fiancée.”

“She needs to be part of this discussion too sir.” Kearns said.

“She is under a mild sedative; we just had a baby. Wait, you know that don’t you?”

“Yes sir, that’s why we’re here. You better get that coffee.”

***

The two agents sat in Hogan’s hospital room with Josh. The Chief of Staff looked like he could use a good night’s rest but Pulvano had seen him worse. She had been with Santos since the first campaign.

“At any given time Mr. Lyman, there are at least 800 websites devoted to you in one way or another.” She said.

“Whoa. Are you serious?”

“At least 30 to 50 are what the Secret Service would determine to be very active. They range from photo sites, blogs, sightings, and forums. We have noticed a pattern as of late…very distasteful things being said about Hogan.”

“Is she in any danger?” Josh asked, suddenly hyper aware of everything around him.

“There has not been a specific threat, on the web, in emails, or in letters. We are still quite concerned.” Kearns replied. “We are going to move her and your son to the secured floor, where Secret Service can be at all times.”

“No one knows we’re here.” Josh said. “We checked in at 3:30 this morning.”

Agent Pulvano cleared her throat.

“I don’t know if you understand the weight of this Mr. Lyman.” She said.

“Please make me.”

She pulled a picture from a leather folder, handing it to Josh. His mouth hung open; he could not believe what he was looking at.

“How did you get a picture of my son?”

“Its already on the Internet. This is the era of camera phones sir. With over 3000 employees, anyone could’ve taken this photo. Under our watch, this would not have happened.”

“I talked to Hogan…she does not want this.”

“With all due respect sir,” Kearns said. “We’re no longer asking. There are people who will kill her and your child for fifteen minutes of fame and a trial on Court TV. We want to do our best to make sure that does not happen.”

“You said there were no specific threats. What are we talking about then?”

“Some people don’t like the fact that she’s your fiancée.” Pulvano said. “There’s the usual name-calling but some people take it further. She socializes all over the District; people know her favorite spots. That makes her vulnerable. The blogs are already reporting that you’ve been at GW since the wee hours of the morning.”

“Dammit! They have no right to invade our lives like this.”

“You are a very public figure Mr. Lyman. For a political figure your celebrity is unparalleled. Right now, you don’t have a life. We can do this so that Hogan does not feel put upon or under surveillance.”

“How?”

“A unit outside the condo and a unit inside; teams of two. Two females agent with her at all times in public. This is with or without the child.”

“Noah, my son’s name is Noah.”

“Yes sir. She will have a panic button that she must always carry on her person and we will install one in your home. You will be subject to Secret Service sweeps every six hours and before entering the apartment after being gone. She is going to have to change her routine significantly. These bloggers have it down to a science.”

Jesus. She did not sign on for any of this when she started a relationship with Josh. He already knew she was going to hate it. The scenario Pulvano laid out definitely sounded like surveillance to Josh.

“Look, moving them in the hospital is fine. Everything else I will have to discuss with Hogan. We just had a baby; we need time.”

“Of course sir. We are not trying to pressure you.” Kearns said.

Sure, there was no pressure. Some maniac could kidnap his son and kill his fiancée and there was no pressure. Everything was just fine.

“Look, start the transfer. We’ll talk about the rest later.”

The two agents nodded, stood, and left the room. Josh went back over to the bed and looked at Hogan. Sighing, he stroked her hair. She was beautiful when she slept…at peace and dreaming. He loved her so much and feared she would rebel against the lifestyle changes. Hogan valued her independence and privacy above all else. She dealt well with her picture showing up in the paper; could handle people knowing what designers she was wearing. Secret Service agents, lockdowns, SUVs with tinted windows, and a very public life…this would be difficult.

“Hey.” She opened her eyes.

“Shh, go back to sleep. The Secret Service is going to move you and Noah up to a secure floor. His picture is already on the Internet.”

“Oh my God Josh, are you serious? Why don’t people just leave us alone?”

“Shh. I'm taking care of everything. I promise you.”

***

“So now he says I need two female agents all the time. Apparently, the weirdoes who worship him might try to hurt me and our son.”

“You will get used to it.” CJ replied.

It was afternoon and the Second Lady was visiting her niece. Hogan and Josh made a list of people allowed access to the room. No one else was coming in. The young blonde already felt trapped.

“CJ?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t want this.”

“I know sweetie, but don’t try to fight it. Josh and the Secret Service are only trying to keep you and Noah safe. Two agents, that’s all. I have eight, all the time. I have to go to the bathroom with eight friends.”

Hogan managed a small smile.

“What about my privacy CJ? What about my life?”

“I need to be frank. You gave that up when you got into a relationship with Josh. Maybe you two were too busy falling in love to have that conversation, but here you are. Not everyone is cut out for public life.”

“What am I supposed to do, leave him? Josh would never forgive me and would never get over it. I would never put Noah through what I went through”

“You're talking like you’ve thought about this.” CJ said.

The nurse brought Noah in, ending the conversation. It was time to ooh and aah over the newest member of the family. He already looked so much like Josh with his big brown eyes and dimpled cheeks.

“He is beautiful.” CJ said. “Are your father and stepmother coming to the hospital?”

“I just thought I’d call them when I got home. I told the twins not to say anything.”

“Hogan…”

“CJ please. I have enough to deal with right now. I cannot have my dad adding to the pressure.” She held Noah close as he let out a little cry. CJ rubbed his back. “This is supposed to be a happy time. Instead I fell like I'm under house arrest.”

CJ sighed, sitting on the side of the bed and hugging her.

“Everything is going to be fine. Your life is not going to change; just modify. I didn’t like it in the beginning either but my stubbornness was not going to be the cause of something happening to me and the children.”

“Enough. I don’t…I'm afraid my head will fill with a host of horrible things happening to me or to Noah. I'm scared. I wasn’t scared yesterday and I'm scared today.”

“I'm here for you. Uncle Leo and I are always going to be here.”

“The game just changed, didn’t it?” Hogan whispered.

“Yeah sweetie. Leaps and bounds.”

***

“I have a surprise for you.”

Josh walked into the hospital room smiling after six o’clock. Her friends had just gone home and she was finally alone.

“Unless there is a barbecue bacon cheddar burger and a cherry soda in that bag, I don’t want it.”

“Ta-da!”

Josh pulled her tray over, placing the burger and soda there. Hogan smiled and it lit the room.

“You're a good guy Lyman.”

“Well, there is a bit more than noble intentions behind this.”

“Mmm hmm. Why don’t you sit down and talk to me?”

Josh nodded. He closed the glass door to her room and sat in the chair beside the bed. Hogan smiled over her food.

“Its been a long day, mostly for reasons I never thought of when the day started. I never got a chance to tell you how much I love you and thank you for my beautiful son.”

“The general consensus is that he looks just like you.” Hogan replied.

“Unfortunately other things have dragged me away from devoting my time to you and Noah today.”

“So um, I'm getting a detail.”

“Two female agents. They're placing a detail outside of the condo. That’s it…I tried to make it as unobtrusive as possible Hogan.”

“I'm trying not to be difficult. I know that you were only thinking about Noah and I. It is going to take a while to get used to people being in our lives.”

“Yeah. Is the burger good?”

“Its heaven. Hey, we’re fine Josh. The Secret Service will do their job and I will keep being me. There may be some clashes but we’ll get by.”

“You're not mad at me?” he asked.

“Shut up. I love you. Why don’t you go and see if we can have Noah once more before visiting hours are over? Oh, and see when I am going to get the hell out of here.”

“You got it.” he jumped up like the ball of energy that he was not, rushing to the door. He was back in a flash, kissing her softly.

“I love you too. Be right back.”

She smiled and watched him go. She had to grow up today…there was much more to consider than her satisfaction. Having had a mother really would come in handy now. CJ was there; she promised to be. Just stay on the course, Hogan told herself, you're going to be fine.

***

“A whole week off. Wow, what will you do with yourself? I give you another day and you will be running into walls. That should give me a giggle at least. Lyman? Hey, are you listening to me?”

“Hmm?”

“Oh my God, you are awful.”

“I just…watching you feed him is fascinating.”

“They're breasts and you have seen them up close many times.” Hogan said.

“Not doing that. I've never seen a woman breastfeed.”

Hogan smiled but said nothing else. She and Noah were home now after almost 48 hours in the hospital. It was time to begin a new life as parents. Josh wanted to talk about starting their lives as a married couple but it was not the right time. She was 25 and had a newborn…they would take it one day at a time.

She let Josh burp their son as she straightened up the nursery. The condo was not childproof yet but Hogan would be working on that. Donna gave her 12 weeks off to look after her son and get her life in order. The Deputy Chief of Staff assured her that her job was there whenever she wanted it. If Hogan decided to do something different Donna would give her a glowing recommendation.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Hmm?”

“You’ve just been so quiet lately Hogan. Tell me what you're thinking.”

They lay together in the dark, both topless, enjoying the feeling of their skin touching.

“Nothing.”

“Really? You're not even thinking about a shopping spree. I thought you were always thinking about shopping sprees.”

“Its in there…just on the back burner.”

“What else is on the back burner?” Josh asked.

“Nothing Lyman, really. I'm tired and Noah has funny hours for who knows how long. I'm worried about some stuff.”

“What stuff?” 

“Josh, stop it!”

He was taken aback by her harsh tone and her exclamation.

“What?”

“I need some space OK? I promise you that I'm fine; I just need to breathe.”

“Well I'm not allowed back at the White House for five days.” He said.

“I'm not asking you to go away. The space reference was metaphorical.”

“Oh. You would talk to me if you needed to, right?”

“Yeah. What I need right now is some sleep. I love you.”

He kissed her forehead.

“I love you too.”

Actually, he was worried sick about her. They had been together long enough to each know the telltale signs of their respective mental conditions. She was quiet and withdrawn; seemed sad and confused. Hogan loved to talk, laugh, and be in the middle of things. It was obvious to Josh that something was really wrong. Tomorrow he would talk to CJ and look up postpartum depression on the Internet.

“You're still awake.” Hogan mumbled a while later, separating her body from Josh’s.

“You would have to be too to know that.”

“What's going on Josh?”

“I don’t know.”

“We are both allowed to feel weird, confused, scared, and unsure you know.” She said.

“Why would we feel that way?”

“Because there is a life in the next room and everything we do from now on will be an influence. Negative or positive. Because the Secret Service sat you down and told you to fear for our lives. Because our lives are no longer personal. There are lots of reasons to feel it.”

“I couldn’t breathe if something happened to you or Noah. Yet I can't stop thinking this is my fault.”

“What? Why?”

“You didn’t sign on for this when we got close. I was completely irresponsible for not sitting you down and talking to you about it. You deserved to have a choice.”

“I didn’t sign on for this, no, but I made my choice. I love you and I am not going anywhere. We have a little boy to take care of.”

“I hope you're staying for more than that Hogan.”

“Yeah I am.”

“Swear?”

“Josh…”

“Just swear to me. If you love me, you can do that.”

“To battle your crippling insecurities, I swear. That doesn’t mean we don’t have hurdles up ahead. There may be some hard times.”

“We love each other though…we will make it.”

“OK.”

Josh held her close again and this time they both fell asleep. Different thoughts and feelings filled their minds but they let it go for tonight. Tonight they would hold each other, hoping for the best. Praying that all the changes in their lives would never change them or their feelings. They pushed aside thoughts of their friends’ crumbling relationships and stories of children changing everything. There was so much now, almost too much, and the weight of it threatened to pull the couple under.

***


End file.
